


I don't even want to know

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Stilinski Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “Malia,” the sheriff started. Stiles mentally face-palmed, readying himself for what’s to come. “You do only use those chains so Stiles could tie you up during the full moon, right?”





	I don't even want to know

**Author's Note:**

> The Stalia Fandom needs a little fluff and humour these heartbreaking days..

Stiles really didn’t know what he was thinking, trying out the multiple chains he got for Malia for the upcoming full moon (and for other personal stuff) with his bedroom door wide open and his dad just a few feet away. It was almost like he was asking to be caught, honestly. 

And there, Malia was, asking him to pull the chains tighter around her wrists just as Sheriff Stilinski entered his room. 

His father stopped in his tracks, mouth hung open and eyes confused. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he shook his head with arms raised in surrender and said, “I don’t even want to know,”

But of course Stiles wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. After all he wouldn’t be Stiles if he did. “It’s not what you think!”

The sheriff placed a hand on his hip in wonder with his face in a frown. “Why would you even…?”

“It’s for the full moon!” Stiles defended, panicking while Malia was contentedly going over the pizza box placed on his bed beside them. 

“I don’t get it,” she muttered absent-mindedly.

“Good, that’s good!” Stiles pointed at her, biting his lip. 

“Malia,” the sheriff started. Stiles mentally face-palmed, readying himself for what’s to come. “You do only use those chains so Stiles could tie you up during the full moon, right?”

The were-coyote nodded meekly, getting another slice from the box.

“So you don’t use it in… bed?”

“Dad!” Stiles gasped.

“Oh you mean during sex?” Malia supplied, finally getting his point. Stiles began to hide his face under a pillow when his father gulped grimly and nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Sheriff, in bed I’m usually the one tying Stiles up,” she said nonchalantly, munching on her pizza.

Sheriff Stilinski choked on air. Stiles mentally said his goodbyes.


End file.
